Bionics/Crazy For Debby Episode
Simpson rappes „You Never Know“ Debby: Is that a song about superheroes?? Sim: You don’t believe in superheroes? Debby: Sure I do, but not in those, who fly around in costumes Sim: They don’t want to be regonized!! Debby: But still!! Dress up like a bat? Seriously? Sim: Yes!! That’s what makes him cool!! Debby: What if there are superheroes, who don’t wear disguises?? Sim: Hello? There are only superheroes, who wear disguises!! Debby: Maybe not!! Sim: Do you wanna kiss me as bad as I wanna kiss you?? Debby: Oh yes!! Debby and Simpson kiss With Brooke and Marcus in a Café Marcus and Brooke sit on a table with Elena. Marnie walks by. Marnie: Hey *sits down* Who’s baby is that? Brooke: A friends. I’m babysitting her Marnie: A friend of your’s has a baby already?? Brooke: Yes, do you have a problem with that? Marnie: If she’s a friend of your’s, she’s your age!! Don’t you think that’s a little young?? Brooke: *phone is ringing* I have to take this!! *answers* Yes Spencer: (on the phone) How are you? Brooke: (on the phone) What’s wrong? Spencer: (on the phone) Ariana shooted a laser at energy control system and caused a power cut Brooke: (on the phone) She did WHAT!?! Spencer: (on the phone) Can you come?? Brooke: (on the phone) ON MY WAY!! *hangs up* Sorry an emergency with my daughter!! *gets up and leaves with Elena* Marnie: Did she just say-?? Marcus: She’s the mother of twins, Marnie!! *get’s up and leaves* Marnie looks confused after him With Brooke and Spencer Brooke: *enters the apartment* Oh my- Spenc? Spencer: In the living room!! Brooke: *holding Elena* Elena, don’t you have nightvision? Elena: Yes Brooke: Can you lead me to the energy control system?? Elena: Sure Brooke: *puts her down* Spenc, where is the energy control system?? Spencer: Near the kitchen!! Elena leads Brooke to the energy control system Brooke: Found it!!! Spencer: Can you fix it?? Brooke: If I could see something?? Spencer: Can’t you channel abilities?? Brooke: You’re a genius!! Elena, can you hug my leg and don’t let go of it Elena: Yes *hugs Brooke’s leg* Brooke: *uses Elena’s nightvision and fixes the power* The lights go back on Spencer enters the kitchen Spencer: Good work Brooke Brooke: Couldn’t have done it without Elena Spencer: Why do you have her anyway? Brooke: Debby is shows our new neighbor around Spencer: New neighbor? Brooke: Yea, he seems to be a little crazy Spencer: *laughs* Alright then Later Bree, Debby and Brooke are looking through wedding dresses Debby: Wow… You’re getting married!! Brooke: I know, it’s unbelieveable!! Bree: Why? You have a fiancé, who loves you and the twins Debby: Yea, if you see it that way, you already have a little family Brooke: You’re right.. OMG, soon I’ll be Mrs. Brooke Holden Bree: I’m so jealous of you!! Brooke: Why? Bree: You and Spencer have so much in common, me and Jason on the other hand, have nothing in common… Debby: I know, how you feel… Bree: Why? Debby: Me and Simpson are completely different, but still in love Brooke: Wait a sec!! You and Simpson are a thing now?? Debby: *smiles* Yea Bree: Congrats!! Brooke: You should invite him to the wedding!!! Debby: Maybe I will Bree: But won’t you be sad, that your dad won’t be there?? Brooke: Nope!! I’ll be glad, that he won’t be there!! Besides, he’s in prison With Spencer Chase: Wow.. You’re getting married soon Spencer: I’m so nervous… Adam: Don’t be man!! Spencer: I love Brooke and I don’t wanna disappoint her!! Chase: You won’t!!! Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript